


Starry Night

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, like seriously, so sweet it'll ruin your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a cold winter night and Vic and Jaime go to a small hill to look at the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know man. One of those things that just happened? It was late and I was listening to the Southern Constellations and The Boy Who Could Fly and all the talk about stars and coldness kind of inspired this. (Don’t be fooled, this has literally no other link to the songs.) So basically here’s pointless wannabe poetic star fluff for you guys. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The snow is slowly falling around the two figures walking on the sidewalk. The two are walking close to each other, whether it is to share some warmth in the freezing night, or to share some affection, no one can know for sure. The reasons behind the action are probably a mix of the both. The sun has set hours ago and the lighting from the streetlights creates a quiet and calm atmosphere. 

Neither of the two speak as they walk slowly towards the edge of the town. They climb a small hill and sit on a bench on top of it. The lights from the town aren’t as bright here, there’s only one lamp post illuminating the scenery around them, and so they are able to see the stars shining brightly above them. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” The shorter one of the two breaks the silence by voicing the quiet question. 

“Yeah, their light is so different from all the light in the city,” the other one says equally as quietly. It’s almost like they’re afraid of the moment to break if they talk too loudly, too fast.

They sit there a while in silence, just admiring the stars above them and breathing the crisp winter air that makes their breath form small clouds every exhale. It’s cold, but neither of them are willing to leave just yet, so they scoot closer to each other in the hopes of sharing some warmth. 

“It’s almost like…” Jaime stops to think, to gather his thoughts that usually go faster than he can voice. He doesn’t usually do that, he doesn’t think things through well before saying them, so the older one knows that what’s about to come out of his boyfriends mouth will indeed be something well thought through, something meaningful. 

“…like the other one is shining so brightly and therefore hiding the other, but if you look closely enough you can see the subtle light and the beauty behind it all.” Jaime finishes.

Vic shifts his gaze from the stars to the man sitting next to him and smiles when he notices that his boyfriend is looking at him, rather than the stars.

“It’s like they’re trying to outnumber the light from the stars but the stars are hundred million times more beautiful without even putting any effort, just existing.” Jaime continues, this time looking Vic straight in the eyes like he is trying to convey a message.

“Some can try as hard as possible but they’ll be nothing next to something naturally beautiful,” Vic continues, looking back at his boyfriend’s eyes, meaning every word and not talking about the stars anymore. 

Jaime leans forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss, the kiss being full of love and adoration. Both of them pouring their emotions into the kiss that stays slow, that won’t break the moment they are sharing, not even when the butterflies inside of both of them are nothing but calm. 

It’s wonderful how, even in the cold winter night, their kiss can still taste like summer, the warmth they feel inside momentarily blocking the coldness from the world outside. Because at the moment their world consists of only them, and the warmth and love they share.

**Author's Note:**

> You're all stars in my eyes guys :D


End file.
